the best weapons team
by itachiamateratsumangekyou
Summary: follow the team of asuma and hayate.first naruto fic please give me another weapons user for the sensei.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto or any of the characters if I did I would be writing a manga not a fanfic.

Chapter 1

A boy with brown hair was sitting in the academy polishing his sword. Hayate was board his one rival in weaponry was late so he was polishing his sword waiting for his chakra knife using friend and rival.

The two were some of the top students and had been friends for years. They constantly battled to see was the better weapons master. While waiting Hayate remembered how he and his best friend met.

Flashback

'give my sword back' a younger Hayate yelled at the five older boys. 'Make me' said the leader. Sudenly Asuma walked up to them. 'Give it to him' said Asuma sternly to the leader of the boys. 'I don't have to listen to listen to you even if you are the hokage's son' said the the leader of the boys but was cut off just as he finished his sentence by a weaker version of the flying sparrow. After that the boys ran away as quickly as their legs could go. 'I believe this is yours' said Asuma as he handed Hayate his sword. 'Thanks' said Hayate to Asuma. 'Im Asuma Sarutobi and as you heard from that jerk my dad is the hokage'. 'Im Hayate Gekko, so we are both weapons users I have a feeling that we are going to get along very well'.

End flashback

Asuma suddenly flew into the class room and ran up to his friend Hayate. An out out of breath asuma asked his friend 'am I late' 'no but you were close' his friend replied. 'Good thing I wasn't it would be a drag to miss the genin exams'.

Please review and make suggestion for a third weapons master when you review I need one more character.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the instructor walked in he started yelling about how important it was for them to try their hardest to become genin and protect the village even at the cost of their lives. Neither Asuma nor Hayate was listening to him.

When the exam finally started the examiner asked who would like to take the advanced exam with 5 tests to take. Instantly both Hayate and Asuma both raised their hands. The examiner let 15 people into another room. First was the genjutsu test Hayate went up and managed to make the instructor think he was a ballerina.

Asuma then tried the false victory genjutsu but failed miserably by making him think he won. Next the weapons test the two passed with flying colors. Hayate used the crescent moon dance while Asuma used the flying sparrow. Next test was ninjutsu Hayate failed at this one. He tried to use a phoenix flower jutsu but he burst into a fit of coughing and it blew up in his face. Then Asuma used a wind style miniature air bullet and blew up a wall so he passed. Next was the taijutsu test Hayate managed to fail this one as well because he tried to show off for his all time crush yugao but instead crashed and burned yugao tried not to laugh but failed with a small chuckle. Yet Asuma still managed to pass with his new combo the diving eagle.

Hayate realised that if he didn't pass the next test he would fail the genin exams. He decided to pass at the same level as Asuma he would have to use one of his hardest jutsu the shadow clone jutsu. The final test was the clone test. Asuma passed this one with ease making 5 clones and passed 4 out of 5 tests. Then Hayate decided to use up the rest the rest of his chakra for his next jutsu just show off for yugao.

'Multi shadow clone jutsu' yelled Hayate. Instantly 100 Hayates appeared. The examiner was so surprised that he took a while before he actually said 'pass'. Asuma and Hayate went to take their headbands with the other passes.

Since Hayate's parents were out on a mission he went to celebrate at Asuma's house. They were eating dinner with the third hokage when he told them he was very proud of both of them. 'Thanks dad' said Asuma. 'Yes thank you lord hokage' said Hayate. 'There is no need to call me lord hokage anymore Hayate, just call me Mr. Sarutobi at least'. Said the third. 'Thank you Mr. Sarutobi said Hayate.

The young gecko was training hard that morning. Training to carry on his family name was hard for the young Gekko. He trained extra hard all the time to prove his family name because his parents were such good anbu members. Then he went to train with Asuma for the rest of the day.

A tired bruised up Asuma went home after a tough day of training with his best friend Hayate. He had to get to bed early because tomorrow they were being assigned their genin teams.

Thanks for reading and thanks to ferret assassin nin for the third member idea

Please read and review

Now please give ideas for sensei of the team


End file.
